pleasebemine
by Khamio
Summary: I added my own character, and I know some people hate that, but.. deal with it. So this is eventually going to be CammyxClyde. yeash.. this sucks. but i guess it's okay for my first fic/chapter. :3
1. Chapter 1

_**[please be mine?**_ _**]**_

_**Chapter 1- **_

"No! I'm not going anywhere." I screamed.

"You don't make the decisions, Cammy. I do." "You know I still love you, but I can't pass up this chance..."

"I know I'm sorry... but I don't think I'm going to be able to go back there... I haven't seen Stan or Shelly since I was in second grade..."

"You'll be fine, now hurry up and get your bags in the car!"

**Cammy's POV;**

I'm sick of this. I'm sick of her! I can't believe she's making me go back to that old mountain town. UGH. I have like... ZERO friends there. Only people I remember are Stan and Shelly... and Kyle? I remember somebody by the name of Kyle... or something like that.

I threw my bags in the car (notice the plural... I must have packed my whole bedroom) and sat shotgun.

I decided to ignore my annoying mother for the 2 and a half hour trip, so I grabbed my iPod, and turned it up full blast. I put on my 'My Chemical Romance' Playlist and slowly fell asleep... I think. I can never actually remember if I fall asleep on car journeys or not.

**[2 hours and a half later]**

"Cammy! Cammy... Cammy!"

"WHAT MOTHER? I'm sick of your-"

"We're here" "Now be good, for your aunt Sharon and Uncle Randy."

"Whatever."

**Stan's POV;**

Well this is going to be akward. I could see my Aunt Cathrine's car heading up the road and sure enough, Cammy in the passenger seat.

"Stan, now you be kind and show your cousin Cammy around-"

"Mom, she used to live here I'm sure she-"

"Do what I say Stanley!"

"Okay, Okay"

God, I hated my family.


	2. Chapter 2

_**[please be mine?]**_

_**Chapter 2-**_

_**Stan's POV**_

The car pulled up just outside our driveway and Cammy stepped out the car. Wow she had changed since second grade! Her light blonde hair was now a dark brown, which made her deep brown eyes bend in.

She slammed the car door behind her and shivered with the frosty Colorado air. She probably wasn't used to the cool air, as she had been living in California for the past five years.

"Hey Sharon, Randy!" called Aunt Catherine.

"Hey Catherine, Glad to see you! And how are you Cammy?"

"Fine." Cammy declared.

Goddamn, what's her problem?

**Cammy's POV**

UGH I used to have a small three bed roomed house just like this... I can't wait so I can get the hell out of here when my mom comes back from that stupid cooking cour-

"Cammeeey" My Aunt Sharon emphasized.

"Yes Aunty Sharon..?"

"You'll be bunking with Sharon" "Now go and put your things upstairs and then come down for tea, The Broflovski's and the Donovan's will be joining us for dinner."

GREAT. . The Broflovski's and the Donovan's... don't think i remember anybody by that name.

I grabbed my around a gazillion bags, and headed upstairs, to find Shelly's room. Hope she likes me this time... everytime I used to come over she'd smack the crap outta' me and Stan.

Thankfully Shelly wasn't in the room at the time, so I put down my bags beside what I guessed was my foldout bed. The room was covered in Britney Spears posters and little clippings out of some kind of teen magazine.

I walked over to the window and stared out across the snowy mountains. The sun was still high in the sky and I could hear birds chirping, it was the middle of the summer after all so I guess that's why it's still so light out. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. 7:03. better be getting down stairs...

When I got downstairs I decided to avoided Shelly for awhile encase she was still angry at me... god knows what for, but i didn't feel like a smack in the face. So I went into the living room to find Stan... Not that I wanted to talk to anyone but I hated being alone in someone else's house.

"Haha! Dude you suck at this game" Stan said to some guy beside him.

Wow. Wasn't expecting two other guys to be a part of the Broflovski's and whatever the other name was... Well this is awkward.

"Oh hey Cammy, this is Kyle and Clyde" Stan said as he pointed at two boys.

"Uh hi" I managed to say.

I remembered something about a Kyle, but I don't remember a Clyde... OH YEAH.., Kyle is the one that always wears that silly green hat? Well I kind of like it but I'd never actually say it. He had green emerald eyes, and wore an Orange type jacket, just like he used to wear...

Clyde, well he had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, he seemed to like he was staring into spare rather than playing Xbox, with the other two guys.

"Boys!" "Cammy!" "Dinner."

I sat at the very end of the table, Stan sat to my left, Kyle to my right.

"Hey Cammy, are you starting at South Park High?"

"Uh yeah I quess"

Kyle just smiled. He seemed nice. Just like I remembered.

I then looked over at Clyde, he hadn't said much this whole time.. But I kind of liked him.


End file.
